Aaron and Emily: A Thousand Words
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily deals with the anxiety of going on her first case since Bethany was born. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with another Aaron and Emily story. Em's first case back. It's going to be an interesting one, that's for sure. Emily is going to have some anxiety, leaving Bethany behind but the other parents, Dave, JJ and Hotch, will help her deal with it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I am nowhere near as twisted as the writers for this show apparently are so I really don't own it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked the file over as JJ left his office. He looked out his window at Emily. They were both planning on heading out to get the kids from Sean's place but now it looked like they wouldn't be seeing them for a bit. Catching her eye, Hotch motioned Emily up to his office. She said something to Morgan then climbed the stairs.

"We're not going home tonight, are we?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "No Em, I'm sorry we're not. Close the door and I'll call Sean. We can talk to the kids before we go."

Emily shut the door and moved one of the guest chairs around the Hotch's side. Hotch dialed the phone and placed it on speaker.

"Yeah, Sean Hotchner."

"Sean, it's Aaron and Emily."

They could hear Sean shift the phone.

"You're not coming to get the kids, right?"

Emily sighed. "No, not tonight."

"We caught a case and have to leave right away." Hotch said.

"No problem, you want to talk with them?"

Even though Bethany couldn't talk, she liked hearing her parents over the phone.

"Yes please." Emily said.

There was some movement on the other end. Hotch and Emily could hear Sean speaking to Jack just before,

"Emmy! Daddy!"

Both smiled. "Hey buddy!"

"Are you guys coming home soon?" Jack asked.

Hotch sighed this time. "Not tonight Bud, we've got a bad guy to go catch."

"Oh ok," Jack said.

"You'll help Uncle Sean take care of Bethany, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah! I'll be a good helper and take real good care of Annie." Jack said.

"We know you will Jack." Emily said. "Can you put the phone to her ear so Daddy and I can say good night to her?"

"Kay!" they heard quiet talking. "Annie, Mommy and Daddy want to talk to you."

Jack had started calling Emily 'Mommy' when talking to Bethany about her.

"Kay, she's listening." Jack said.

"Hey angel," Emily said. "Daddy and I have to go away for a while so your brother and Uncle Sean are going to take care of you."

"We'll be home as soon as we can Beth." Hotch said. "We love you."

"Daddy?" Jack came back.

"Is she asleep?" Hotch asked.

"Yup." Jack's voice softened.

"Alright Buddy, we're gonna go." Emily said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Jack said. "Go catch the bad guy!"

Hotch and Emily smiled as Hotch disconnected the call. Hotch looked at Emily.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked.

Emily exhaled. "I'll let you know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily shifted in the seat after she hung up with Hotch. Dave looked at her.

"Are you ok Emily?" Dave asked.

Emily took one hand off the wheel and ran it through her hair. "I keep thinking about Bethany."

Dave nodded. "I hear ya on that one. First month after Jen had Henry, he was always on my mind. If he was ok, if anything was going wrong, if Jen was ok taking care of him alone."

Emily glanced at him. "So you're saying it's normal?"

"For you, even more so Em." Dave said. "You're her mother, if you weren't constantly thinking about Bethany, then I'd be concerned. Yes it's normal. I promise you, Aaron's thinking about her too."

Emily rested her head against her hand, her elbow resting on the window. "It's hard."

Dave rested his hand over the one Emily had on the wheel. "It's supposed to be hard. Welcome to parenthood."

Emily laughed. "Thanks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched as the baby was loaded into an ambulance. Seeing the poor thing squirming and crying made her urge to hold Bethany even stronger.

"You ok?" JJ asked coming up next her.

Emily's smile was forced. "Your boyfriend asked me the same thing."

"Did you answer him?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded, her smile falling. "I miss Bethany. It was harder before and now, seeing that baby and knowing her won't ever know his parents, nuts as they were, make me want to be with her even more."

JJ put her arm around Emily. "You'll be home soon and she may be asleep but I've held your daughter while she sleeps, I don't think she'll mind you holding her."

Emily sighed. "I should probably let Aaron hold her first cause I may never let her go."

JJ squeezed Emily. "You will. You did good Emily. You were focused on Beth but you also kept your focus on the case."

Emily put her arm around JJ. "Thanks Jayje."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch walked into his and Emily's bedroom after tucking Jack in and stopped. He smiled. Emily had told Hotch she was going to sit in their room with Bethany while he put Jack to bed. Now, Emily was laying on her side, sound asleep with Bethany tucked close. He moved around the room, changing before sitting on his side of the bed.

"Em," he said softly. "Em, Beth has to go back in her room."

Emily cracked an eye open. "Can we keep her with us tonight?" It wasn't like either moved much when they slept, so they wouldn't roll on her.

Hotch's gaze soften. "Alright sweetheart, she can stay."

Emily closed her eyes. "I love you Aaron."

Hotch kissed her temple. "I love you too Emily."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, there's the story. Started sweet and ended the same. Man my fluff meter is like broken tonight. Normally I can tell when I'm going to be this fluffy. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
